What they thing?
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: "Porque solo fue un juego,un encapricha-miento y una última jugada donde ella gano.Aun así con el tiempo siguen siendo solo amigos,como en realidad al fin de cuentas… se pueden ver."


**FANDOM: HP.**

**PAIRING: Hermione/Fred.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Solo me pertenece la viñeta, los personajes son de la rubia millonaria británica esa. XD

* * *

_**W****hat they thing?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hermione Granger nunca fue amiga del misterio. De acuerdo no va a mentir. El misterio tiene que ver con curiosidad, así que digamos que si es amiga de ello. Ella misma se cataloga como una de las personas más curiosas que conoce, cuando algo llama su atención, ella necesita respuestas. Y las respuestas las encuentra en los libros. Pero esta vez NO fue así, la respuesta que busca no está en ningún libro. Porque esta vez no es algo si no alguien. Cuál es el gran alguien: FR3d We$l3y.

¿Quién llegaría a pensar que alguna vez Fred se convertiría en un problema para ella? Está bien olviden… las demás personas. Ella nunca llegaría pensarlo. Y no está hablando precisamente de los problemas pasados, por poner unos ejemplos: las travesuras de él, las ventas ilegales de sus productos, etc. Más bien se refiere a…, está bien seré honesta, al maldito enamoramiento tonto que tengo por él y que no se me pasa. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Esta bien, ya mucho mejor.

Desde que este cambio de táctica con ella de en otras palabras como poder escapar de los castigos de Hermione Granger, la tiene de cabeza. Ya no empieza a hacer chistes malos o excusas patéticas. NO. ¡El empieza a coquetear-le! Si como escucharon. No más de lo anterior, sino algo nuevo llamado "coqueteo de distracción (¿Qué de echo… no sirve?) mientras George escapa por atrás". Increíble. Y lo más ilógico de la cuestión es en la situación cuando él lo hace no caigo, pero cuando él no está desearía que lo hiciera, algo así como caer mentalmente.

En fin de cuentas lo que significa, que caí en su juego. Y que falta poco para que lo haga cuando él decide empezar su función de distracción. Pero no lo lograra. Lo que haré es que la próxima vez que lo vea, si no resisto caeré a sus encantos a propósito para poder escapar de él y perseguir a George. SI, ESO HARÉ. Creo. SI.

.

.

.

-OH, Granger. Hermione Granger. ¿Qué haces vigilando tan tarde por los pasillos, amor?-Jaj, con que ya empezamos Fred. De acuerdo. Total será rápido ya vi a George y a Lee.

-Hola Fred, amor.- La cara de este era un poema… de terror. Jajá, jamás pensó que yo jugaría. Pero en este juego se pueden dos. Así que aguántate- sonrojado-Weasley.- Estoy vigilando tan tarde porque me toca aun, amor. Pero también estaba buscándote.-Ahora sí que al parecer no tenía ni habla de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Ah… sí. ¿Y para qué?-Con que ya no me dices amor, eh. De hecho antes de decir su segunda oración vi cuando este mirada hacia atrás "disimuladamente" y ya George le daba la orden de abortar. Bueno mejor me daba prisa antes de que no pudiera obtener lo que quería… DIGO HACER LO QUE ME PROPONGO, SI.

-Para esto…-Le dije.

Así que sin más tomándolo desprevenido antes de que pudiera hablar lo atraje jalando su corbata suelta. Primero fue un rose de labios, luego una exclamación de sorpresa de su parte y una sonrisa formándose en mis labios, para besarle esta vez como Merlín manda. Sé que luego (mucho más luego) me arrepentiría, pero por ahora disfrutaría del momento. Sin pensarlo dos veces puse mis manos en sus abdominales (¿Fred tiene abdominales? ¡Merlín!) y seguí besándolo, sin mucho tener que esperar este me correspondió, yo no fui ni lenta... ni boba y le seguí la corriente. Debo decir que le supero a Víctor y que lo estaba disfrutando. Aun así este no era el resultado final de la meta que me había impuesto, así que como desprevenido lo atraje, desprevenido lo solté.

Y por alguna razón o varias… mientras caminaba desde donde había dejado a Fred empecé a reír. ¿Porque? Uno estaba feliz de verdad feliz, dos estaba a punto de cumplir mi meta, tres George y Lee aún seguían con los productos (ósea evidencias) en las manos y con sus bocas abiertas de incredulidad y cuatro en definitiva iba a terminar mi meta.

-GEORGE Y LEE… diez puntos menos a cada uno por la venta ilegal de productos no permitidos y por andar fuera de sus salas comunes a estas horas.-Definitivamente había cumplido mi meta. Con un Wingardium Leviosa hice flotar las cajas llevándolas conmigo.

Aun Fred seguía estático en su lugar como si no pudiera creer que le había volteado el juego, o yo viera echo lo que hice, o que lo viera atrapado, en fin que el decidía la opción. ¡HASTA YO NO ME LO CREÍA! Pase por su lado de manera "disque" coqueta y sonreí, pero a decir verdad fue una sonrisa… algo infantil, porque así me sentía, irremediablemente infantil… ganándoles a los malos en un juego que siempre jugaba una y otra vez. Y a decir verdad… no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

El me sonrió de vuelta y asintió con la cabeza. Yo también asentí y seguí caminando con las cajas flotando detrás de mí.

"Porque solo fue un juego, un encapricha-miento y una última jugada donde ella gano. Aun así con el tiempo siguen siendo solo amigos, como en realidad al fin de cuentas… se pueden ver."

.

.

.

-¡FRED! Se lleva nuestras cosas.-Dijo George molesto.

-George, tranquilo. Admitámoslo esta vez... ella gano.

-Jajá y de qué manera, si te zarandeo todo Freddy.-Comento al final Lee con una sonrisa traviesa.

.

.

* * *

_*Nota final: Pues no estoy convencida del final...pero la musa no daba para mas. De echo esto lo escribi a principios de JUNIO y lo publico hoy finales de Julio. Como sea... diganme que opinan. :)_

_Att: Lena.. a.k.a Jessie._


End file.
